


And He Loves Her Still

by FandomTales



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Love, Pining, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTales/pseuds/FandomTales
Summary: Major thinks about Liv.





	And He Loves Her Still

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, this takes place during some unnamed pre-season 4 time. Season 4 Major was extremely messy, and I just couldn't be bothered to take that into account while writing this, lmao. I wrote this simply because I'm still extremely fond of Major and Liv's relationship, and there's not enough fics about them. Secondly, I definitely overuse the word 'still' in this drabble, so forgive me. I hope you enjoy!

Major took a deep breath and collapsed back onto his couch. Surrounding him were his friends, all in varying states of sobriety and consciousness. Ravi was out the hardest, asleep on the floor with no shirt on. Peyton sat curled up in a chair, completely asleep. Next to Major himself sat Liv. She was on the verge of sleep, barely even buzzed, despite their night of fun. 

“Hey,” she whispered, eyes half shut. 

Major pulled a blanket over her. “Hey.” 

“Do you need help cleaning up?” 

Major laughed quietly, watching her yawn and try to stay awake. 

“I think if you tried, you’d pass out in my fruit bowl.” 

“Fair enough,” Liv mumbled sleepily. He knew she’d protest if she was any more lucid. 

He loved that about her, loved that she’d do anything to help someone, even if it hurt her. She was too selfless for her own good. He remembers back in her doctor days, how she’d stay up late, working extra shifts if she thought there was still more to do. Now, she works even harder. Every personality she takes on steals a little bit of her for a week, and yet she still takes them on, because she believes in justice.

He watched her doze off as he thought this. She was smiling a little in her sleep. He wondered if she was having a good dream. He hoped she was. 

He couldn’t stop himself from thinking that she looked beautiful tonight. Beautiful earlier, with her head thrown back in laughter. Beautiful with her bright eyes as she danced. Beautiful as she cracked witty jokes. He also couldn’t stop himself thinking that she looked beautiful right now. Under the yellow light of his lamp, he could see the slope of her cheekbones and the curve of her eyelashes.

He’d never say this outloud, but sometimes when he looked at her, he could see her in a wedding dress, and he hated himself for it. He hated that he still imagines her walking down the aisle, walking towards him, walking towards their future. He hated that he still wishes she had his last name. He hates that he just can’t get over her. 

But more than he hates, he loves. And he loves her still.


End file.
